Justice League Part One
Justice League Part One is an upcoming American superhero film. Directed by Zach Snyder with a script by Chris Terrio, the film stars Henry Cavill, Ben Affleck, Jason Momoa, Gal Gadot, Ezra Miller and Ray Fisher. Synopsis to be added Development and Production Shortly after filming had finished for Man of Steel, Warner Bros hired Will Beall to script a new Justice League film. Warner Bros. president Jeff Robinov explained that Man of Steel would be "setting the tone for what the movies are going to be like going forward. In that, it's definitely a first step." The film included references to the existence of other superheroes in the DC Universe, and setting the tone for a shared fictional universe of DC Comics characters on film. Goyer stated should Green Lantern appear in a future installment, that it would be a rebooted version of the character and not connected to the 2011 film. With the release of Man of Steel in June 2013, Goyer was hired to write a sequel, as well as a new Justice League, with the Beall draft being scrapped due to unsatisfactory reception from the studio. The sequel was later revealed to be Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, a team up film featuring Ben Affleck as Batman, Gal Gadot as Wonder Woman, and Ray Fisher as Victor Stone/Cyborg in a minor role that will become more significant in leading up to the proposed Justice League film. The universe is separate from Nolan and Goyer's work on The Dark Knight trilogy, although Nolan is still involved as an executive producer for Batman v Superman. In April 2014 it was announced that Zack Snyder would also be directing Goyer's Justice League script. Warner Bros. was reportedly courting Chris Terrio to rewrite Justice League the following July, after having been impressed with his rewrite of Batman v Superman. In October 2014, Warner Bros. announced the film would be released in two parts as the fifth and ninth installments of the DC Extended Universe, with Part One releasing in 2017, and Part Two in 2019. Snyder will direct both films. It is expected that Fisher will appear as Cyborg, Jason Momoa will appear as Aquaman and Ezra Miller will appear as the Flash. In July 2015, it was revealed that Terrio had completed the draft of the script of Part One. Cast * Henry Cavill as Clark Kent/Superman * Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman * Gal Gadot as Wonder Woman * Jason Momoa as Arthur Curry/Aquaman * Ray Fisher as Victor Stone/Cyborg * Ezra Miller as Barry Allen/The Flash * TBA as Green Lantern (rumored) * Amber Heard as Mera * J.K. Simmons as James Gordon * Dwayne Johnson as Black Adam (rumored) * Lance Reddick as Martian Manhunter or John Stewart * Alona Tal or Abbey Lee as Black Canary (rumored) * TBA as Braniac (rumored) * Jesse Eisenberg as Lex Luthor (rumored) * TBA as Darkseid (rumored) * TBA as Starro (rumored) * TBA as Maxwell Lord (rumored) Category:2017 Films Category:Superhero Movies